onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast
|2=Sitch}} Blast (ブラスト, Burasuto) is a S-Class Rank 1 professional hero for the Hero Association. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Appearance Blast has a spiky black hair and wears a superhero suit with a cape similar to Saitama's. In the webcomic, there is a fiery contour around a zipper. Personality Nothing is known of Blast's personality, he does not show up to the Hero Association's meetings at all. He does not disclose his personal information in the Hero Association Catalog. Similar to Saitama, Blast considers his hero work as a hobby. He also seems to have independent tendencies, advising Tatsumaki to use her own powers to defend herself rather than expecting others to save her and only showing up on his own terms (in his case, according to Sitch, when humanity is in peril). History At some point 18 years ago, Blast saved Tatsumaki from a monster. He then encouraged Tatsumaki to use her powers when in danger again. Two years ago, Blast fought Elder Centipede and severely wounded him. However, the monster managed to escape underground. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc During the S-Class meeting, Child Emperor mentioned Blast's absence and was later confirmed by Sitch who mention his unknown whereabouts. Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Blast is mentioned in a Hero Association meeting. A staff member was frustrated at Blast's lack of activity despite being S-Class Rank 1. Sitch says that Blast cannot be ordered around but has enough faith in him that should humanity be in need of saving, he will appear. During the battle between the Monster Association, Hero Association, and Garou, Psykos manages to successfully take down Tatsumaki and mentions that it was naive for the heroes to be dependent solely on Tatsumaki to take down the Monster Association. Psykos says that they should have brought along Blast and Metal Knight to their hero team in which she refers them as bishop and rook respectively. Even so, she thinks that they would have not helped. Abilities and Powers Being the highest ranked hero of the Hero Association, it can be presumed that Blast is a very powerful S-Class hero. Fubuki mentions that Blast is "the one at the top of all heroes" during her talk with Saitama in his apartment, putting Blast alongside King in terms of power. She also suggests that he could defeat the whole S-Class alone. Sitch also mentions Blast would only present himself if humanity is in peril. Blast was able to bring Elder Centipede—a Dragon-level threat strong enough to combat the likes of Bang, Bomb and Genos simultaneously—to the brink of death, although he was smaller and as such presumably weaker when he first fought Blast. Despite this, Psykos believed that Blast could still defeat Elder Centipede even in his current state. In the databook, Fubuki says that Blast possesses a set of physic abilitis, the ability to control trillions of robots and that he can shoot lasers from his eyes, but it's if he actually has these abilities or if it's just Fubuki's imagination. She hypothesizes that he could defeat the whole S-Class. Quotes *''"You sloppily formed your team, without Blast and Metal Knight. You naively thought Tornado alone could win this war? You started this game without the bishop and rook. Though, I don't think having the bishop and rook would've helped you much." ''- Psykos *''"Because...Bla-...On second thought, No."''- Tatsumaki *(To Tatsumaki after saving her) "When the time comes, don't go expecting someone to come save you." *(To Tatsumaki about being a hero) "...I guess this is more of a hobby." Trivia *Fubuki speculates in the databook that Blast is stronger than King, with a set of psychic powers, the ability to command trillions of robots, and to shoot lasers from his eyes. She hypothesizes that he could beat the rest of the S-Class all at once. * Blast's debut was originally less ambiguous. However, in the physical copy, his appearance was changed to be more equivocal. *Blast was the reason Tatsumaki became a hero. *Blast is the first known human to become a hero in the series. References Navigation zh:爆滅 pl:Blast fr:Blast Category:Characters Category:Human Category:S-Class Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Average Heroes